Once Upon A Re-Do
by megforlife
Summary: What if from the beginning Emma had more magic in her?


**AN:** This is my first OUAT story and it takes place right after the pilot. Emma will be with Graham in this story because he's always been my first choice.

* * *

Ever since she'd come to Storybrooke, ever since she'd come back into her son's life, and ever since she'd met Mary-Margaret Blanchard she'd been having such strange dreams. At Henry's insistence she'd been reading through the book of fairy tales and at first she didn't believe a word he said about this town being the cursed characters in this book, stuck in their world but when she had come to the part about Snow White and Charming's daughter she had a flash of Snow making a baby blanket, her baby blanket. She had taken weeks to pick the perfect colors for her precious girl, claiming she wanted the best for Emma. And when it was finally finished she looked at her blanket and realized it was the same from her flash. The dreams started after that. She had a dream of Chaming telling Snow that he would always find her, and he always did. She saw their story, more than what was in the book and when she woke up that night she was more scared than she had ever been. As she stayed in Storybrooke she saw every character in the book Henry had given her, except the man she now accepted was her had seen him fight his way through the Queen's men to get her into the magical tree but was injured and when she went into the tree that's the last she saw of her father. She had no idea if he lived through it and that frightens her.

Tonight, after a more vivid dream of her mother being chased through the woods by a man who shares a strong resemblance to Sheriff Graham she wakes up with the urge to take a walk. Leaving Granny's Bed and Breakfast she finds herself in front of the hospital with no clue why she had ended up there. The whole walk was spent thinking about her father, how she loved him and hoped he was alright. As much as she had hated her parents for giving her up throughout her life now that she had seen first hand what happened she knew that they loved her and were just trying to give her the best chance they could at a great life. She wished she could get to know her parents, but with them not having their memories she had no idea how she could accomplish that. With that she walked into the hospital and let her feet guide her. She took the elevator up and rode every floor until she felt compelled to get out on level 4. When she got out she walked until she came to a room that said John Doe on the door. Looking around to make sure no one was around she walked inside.

Looking at the bed, at the man who rested there she let out a gasp.

"It's you." she said. It was her father! She rushed over to the bed and sat down beside him. She picked his hand up and thought of all the things she wanted to say to him. She couldn't wait to tell Henry she had found Charming!

"Hi James, it's me Emma. I'm your daughter. I guess I should call you dad but I don't know if I'm quite ready for that. All of my life I have been searching for you and Snow, thinking you had abandoned me on the side of the road with only a blanket that had my name on it. I grew up bouncing from foster home to foster home and I guess over time I kind of grew to hate the parents that gave me up. I saw so many children with normal, loving families that I couldn't help but resent the fact that I couldn't have one. But now that I've found you, found Snow I know that you two did what you thought was best. And I guess I should thank you. You two loved me so much, I saw it. I saw you fighting your way through the men that the Queen sent with me in your arms like it was the easiest thing, protecting me that is. You're here because of me, because you protected me you got hurt and now you've been in this coma for 28 years. I'm going to fix this, I am. You and my mother will get your happy ending and I'm going to get my parents back." she said.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, her eyes glistening with tears. When they started dropping she went to wipe her face but felt his hand twitch. Her head whipped around to look at him and saw his eyes fluttering.

"D-Dad?" she said.

"Snow." he groaned.

"No, it's Emma." she said.

"Emma. Emma." he whispered.

His machines started beeping extremely loud but then calmed down almost immediately. He inhaled loudly and sat up looking around wildly, his eyes finally landing on her.

"Emma?" he asked.

"It me." she said with a smile, tears running down her face.

"Oh, Emma. You found us." he said, but then frowned. "Where's your mother?" he asked.

"The curse is intact. Everyone in this town thinks that they're some one else. They have no memories of who they really are. I've been looking for you since I got her, I finally found you tonight and then you woke up. I don't know why you remember and no one else does." she said.

"So she has no idea who you are, who I am?" he asked.

"No. She thinks she's Mary-Margaret Blanchard, a school teacher." she replied.

"And the Queen?" he asked.

"She knows who I am, I'm sure of it. She's been trying to get me to leave town since I got here." she told him. "I don't know what I did to wake you up, but maybe we could make Snow remember the same way?"

"What were you doing before I woke up?" he asked.

"I was talking to you, holding your hand. Then...then I started crying. I kissed your forehead and went to get up because I hate feeling this way." she replied.

"That must be it. You kissed me. You're my daughter, a product of mine and Snow's true love. Of course your kiss would break the curse's hold over me." he replied, laughing. He jumped out of bed and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Emma, you have no idea how much your mother and I love you. I can't believe how much we've missed. We missed your whole life. I'm so sorry. I wanted more for you than this, so did your mother. I can't imagine what you think of us." he said "We need to think of a way for us to get out of here. We can't have Regina knowing I'm awake. She needs to think I'm missing."

"I think I have a plan. I'm going to go get some scrubs, you'll put them on and when I make a scene downstairs security will come and get me. You go into the room and steal all of the tapes they have recording right now and then get out of here." she said, pressing her key to her room at Granny's into his hand with a smile.

"You're just like your mother." he said laughing.

"I'll be right back." she said.

She walked down the hall to the stair well near where the call room she passed when she came out of the elevator. She was going to check for cameras on this floor before getting the scrubs. She couldn't believe her father was awake! Tomorrow she was going to try to break the curse on her mother too. How weird was it going to be for Mary-Margaret when she walked up and kissed her. She grabbed the scrubs and made her way back to her father, hoping her plan worked.

"Okay, here we go. The security room is on the first floor by the steps. so go down this hall way to the left and take the stairs down. There's no cameras in there, I checked. When you go in there should be a bunch of monitors and a box that holds all the tapes. Just hit eject and take the tape." she explained. "I'll see you on the outside Pops!" she said with a wicked smirk, leaving the room.

Making her way to the elevator again she made sure she knocked tons of stuff over, making a lot of noise. She decided she was going to go for the drunk act, it was more her style. She hit the button the elevator singing some song she heard on the radio loud and horrible. Going down to the first floor she did the same thing. She knocked over a couple of medicine carts, did some spin kicks and laughed her ass off. This was actually kind of fun.

"What do you think you're doing?" she heard behind her. Turning around she saw two security guards looking at her.

"Oh you know, a little of this a little of that!" she replied.

She took off down the hallway doing ballerina jumps and knocking things over when she could. She ripped curtains and kicked over chairs until she made it to the front door where she saw Sheriff Graham waiting for her beside his car.

"Ms. Swan, why am I not surprised?" he asked.

"Why Sheriff Graham, whatever do you mean?" she replied.

"I'm going to need you to come with me Ms. Swan." he said.

"Well okay, but its way past my bed time." she told him with a giggle.

He came over to her and put a hand on her back leading her to his car. She had to fight back the urge to lean into his hand. What was wrong with her? Why did this guy make her feel like a teenager with a crush? Since she came to town every time she saw him her heart beat faster and all she could think about was what his lips would feel like against hers.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Fine." she replied as she got into his car.

"Want to tell me what was going on back there?" he asked.

"I had too much to drink, I must have slept walk because the next thing I knew I was in the hospital. I don't know what happened." she replied.

"Well I'll just let you sleep it off at the station and we don't have to make a big deal about this. How's that sound?" he said.

"Whatever." she said. Her response must making him angry and when he pulled her out of the car he looked upset.

"I'm just trying to do you a favor!" he shouted while moving closer to her.

"Yeah well, maybe I don't need you to do me any favors." she yelled back getting into his face.

The next thing she knew they were kissing. It was passionate and raw, her grabbing at his hair and him pulling her impossibly close. He bit her lip and ran his tongue across it seeking entrance to her mouth. She let him in and gasped for breath. He pushed her against his car and shoved his hand into her hair pulling her face closer as he kissed her deeply. He let out a groan as she shifted her hips into his and he responded by pressing his back into hers. She felt how much he wanted her and knew they needed to stop before he winded up taking her against his car in the middle of the street.

"Graham." she whispered, pulling away. "We need to go inside."

He picked her up with a growl and threw her over his shoulder.

"Graham!" she shouted.

"Be quiet Emma." he said.

He took her into the Sheriffs office and locked the door. Sitting her down he swiped everything from his desk and shoved her back onto it.

"I've never felt like this before. What are you doing to me?" he asked.

The look on his face was one she had never seen before. It was a mixture of awe and shock. He looked at her like she was water in the desert. She knew no one else would ever make her feel like this. Leaning up and kissing him she pulled him on top of her whispering to him that she felt the same.

"No one has made me feel like this." she said and kissed him again. This time he pulled away with a gasp. He grabbed his head and got up off of her.

"What's wrong?" she yelled.

"Ah. I-I remember." he said. "I remember everything. Emma, thank you."

"I broke your curse too?" she asked.

"Too? Who else remembers?" he asked in return.

"My father." she replied.

"Your fa-father. Who-wha...who?" he spluttered.

"You know him as Prince Charming. That's what I was doing at the hospital. I've dreamed of my parents since I came here but I couldn't find him. After I dreamt of him putting me into the magical tree to escape Regina's curse I felt compelled to take a walk and ended up at the hospital. I found him in a coma. It made me extremely upset, I didn't know what to do. So I told him what happened and when I got up to leave it kissed his forehead, he woke up. I needed to get him out of there without Regina knowing so I created a diversion while he stole the security tapes." she said. "He's back at my room waiting for me. We should go and talk to him."

"Wait, let me have a few more minutes with you." he said.

He leaned down and kissed her again, slowly. It was sweet and gentle, nothing like their earlier kisses but it held the same amount of passion.

"Only true love breaks curses Emma." he whispere.d

* * *

Thank you! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
